Fatal Error
by Negen
Summary: " Il croyait que...". L s'était imaginé des tas de choses au sujet de Misa Amane. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'était autant trompé.


Parce que j'avais envie d'essayer après une review, même si je ne suis pas spécialement fan de ce couple.

* * *

**FATAL ERROR  
**

x

x

Il n'avait jamais trouvé qu'elle était particulièrement intelligente, et s'était trompé. Elle était extrêmement perspicace. Et maligne. Son apparente idiotie n'existait que pour dissimuler tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle faisait, tout ce qu'elle était capable d'accomplir.

- Tu ne grossirais pas si tu utilisais ton cerveau.

Il regrettait cette réflexion, à présent. Elle utilisait son cerveau. Elle l'utilisait si bien qu'elle arrivait à donner l'impression de ne pas le faire. Elle lui ressemblait sur ce point : intelligente, mais cachée, embusquée, prête à sortir lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Light Yagami, dans sa vanité, n'avait pas sembler prendre en compte cet élément. Il le regretterait probablement bientôt.

Il ne l'avait jamais trouvée spécialement belle, et s'était trompé. Sa beauté, elle était partout. Elle se diffusait autour d'elle comme des rayons. Quand elle sortait et qu'il y avait du soleil, celui-ci plongeait tout droit dans ses cheveux blonds, et alors elle brillait, lui faisait parfois mal aux yeux, car il n'était pas habitué à une telle lumière, lui qui vivait la plupart du temps entre quatre murs. Elle était belle et fraîche, de l'eau de source un jour de canicule. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la frivolité, c'était juste de la légèreté. Dans son univers à lui, où l'humour avait laissé sa place au cynisme, elle était comme une balle de bowling lancée à toute vitesse, pulvérisant d'un strike ses idées, ses convictions.

- Quoi ? C'est un jeu d'acteur de première classe !

Il avait menti quand il lui avait avoué être un de ses fans, mais un soir, par ennui plus que par curiosité, il avait été jeter un coup d'œil aux films dans lesquels elle avait joué. Avait été surpris de découvrir la justesse de son jeu, son étrange capacité à endosser n'importe quel rôle. S'était laissé charmé, juste une seconde, avant de revenir à l'affaire Kira.

Il l'avait crue pleurnicharde, faible. De manière générale, c'était l'opinion qu'il se faisait de toutes les femmes, raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas travailler avec elles. Il s'était trompé. Emprisonnée parce que suspectée d'être le second Kira, elle n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Elle avait le visage déterminé des personnes qui savent que leur heure est arrivée mais qui ne comptent divulguer aucun secret. Elle avait un visage à la mesure de son intelligence. Elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte. Il aurait préféré, car il aurait alors eu l'occasion de lui fournir quelque chose à manger. Quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas aimé la voir comme ça.

Il n'avait pas trouvé qu'elle était franchement mignonne. Il avait eu tout faux. Elle conservait, malgré sa vingtaine d'années, un côté enfantin qui la rendait quasi-irrésistible, et contre lequel même le pire des hommes ne pouvait rien. Elle avait un rire de petite fille, clair, puissant, qui, lorsqu'on l'entendait, donnait du baume au cœur. Quand elle passait en sautillant, on avait envie de sourire, de se dire « regarde moi ça », gentiment, d'un air attendri. On avait envie de la protéger.

Il se disait qu'elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Théorie renversée par la concernée elle-même lorsqu'elle était arrivée, portable entre les mains, avec le témoignage d'Higuchi affirmant qu'il était Kira. Elle avait filé entre les doigts de Mogi sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Maligne.

Il la pensait ennuyeuse et futile. Elle profitait juste de la vie, en appréciant chaque seconde, alors que lui en avait déjà fait le tour. Un rien l'émerveillait. Elle était curieuse comme une gosse de huit ans.

Il l'avait cru agaçante. Elle ne l'était en réalité que parce qu'elle lui jetait involontairement au visage son incapacité à être satisfait, son ennui profond, son apathie. Elle était comme un tourbillon de couleurs, et dés lors qu'on la posait quelque part, elle faisait exploser l'ensemble et créait des arcs-en-ciel.

Après la capture et la mort d'Higuchi, dés que les menottes avaient été ôtées de son poignet et de celui de Light, il était passé la voir dans ses appartements. Elle faisait ses valises. Ils n'avaient pas dit grand-chose, mais elle s'était avancé, et l'avait embrassé, sur la joue, comme lorsqu'elle avait accepté de les aider pour dénicher le Kira de Yotsuba. Puis elle avait entouré son cou de ses bras et s'était serré contre lui, le temps d'une nano-seconde. Elle avait un corps très doux. Au creux de sa nuque, il avait sentit l'odeur d'un parfum, il n'aurait pas pu dire lequel, avec de la lavande.

- Au revoir, Ryûzaki, avait-elle dit

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait à peine réussi à prononcer son nom. À ce moment-là, de toute façon, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Et quand il était mort, il avait pensé à Misa, en se disant que si Light Yagami avait perdu contre lui, il aurait peut-être pu lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il aurait sans doute pu la sauver.

Il l'avait tellement sous-estimée qu'il n'avait pas compris jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller par amour pour Light Yagami. Elle ne jurait que par lui. Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. À lui qui se servait d'elle comme un vulgaire pion, elle souhaitait le plus de bonheur. Elle se contentait de chacun de ses mots, même les plus abjectes. Chaque faute que Light commettait, elle la ramenait sur elle, afin de ne pas blesser sa précieuse fierté.

_Oh Misa, Misa, ne lui obéis pas_

Il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ressentir quelque chose comme ça envers une gamine effrontée et immature. Il s'était trompé. Et à présent qu'elle était sur le toit de cet immeuble, prête à sauter après avoir appris la mort de Light Yagami, L tendait les bras, espérant la réceptionner. On lui avait dit que ceux qui utilisaient le Death note n'allaient ni en enfer ni au paradis. Mais avant de monter vers le néant, l'âme de Misa resterait quelques instants sur Terre.

Il lui dirait.

Il lui dirait à quel point il avait eu tort.

x _Fin_ x

* * *

Misa n'est pas une idiote, bien au contraire, mais Death Note est un manga avec une tendance franchement misogyne et du coup, ça n'aide pas à apprécier les rares personnages féminins. M'en vais aller gueuler auprès d'Oba et d'Obata, moi.

Negen


End file.
